Sweet Cake
by KyuMin1307
Summary: "Karena aku suka semua hal yang manis. Sepertimu, Min"


'Sweet Cake'

DRABBLE

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Romace

Rate : T, maybe :D

Warning : Typo(s), Boys x Boys, gaje :D

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Keluarganya, Tuhan dan Saya #plak

Summary : "Karena aku suka semua hal yang manis. Sepertimu, Min"

.

.

**EnJoY**

"Ya! Kyunnie! Jangan di tambahkan gula!" Sungmin memukul pelan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun akan menuangkan gula ke adonan kue bolu strawberry yang tengah ia aduk.

"_Appo _Min! kenapa kau memukulku,_ eoh_?" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap lembut pergelangan tangannya yang baru saja dipukul menggunakan spatula oleh kelinci manisnya itu.

Di tengah kesibukan mereka sekarang ini, Manager mereka memberikan waktu 1 hari untuk para member Super junior beristirahat. Tentu saja hal itu di sambut bahagia oleh para member. Kebanyakan para member lain memutuskan untuk mengunjungi keluarganya.

Tapi tidak untuk pasangan Evil dan Kelinci ini, mereka tidak mengunjungi keluarga mereka karena mereka baru saja bertemu dengan keluarga mereka di Kona Beans beberapa waktu lalu. Dan berakhirlah waktu senggang mereka di dapur Dorm. Sungmin yang menemukan sebuah majalah lusuh berisi resep-resep kue di dapur, memaksa kekasih evil nan mesumnya itu untuk membuat sebuah kue dari resep di majalah itu.

"Itu salahmu sendiri Kyu, kenapa kau menambahkan gula pada adonan ini?" Sungmin melettakan baskom yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat adonan kue di atas meja dapur lalu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya.

Rasa bersalah langsung memenuhi pikiran namja kelinci itu saat melihat tangan putih Kyuhyun yang memerah karena pukulannya tadi. "Apakah sangat sakit Kyu?"

"Tentu saja!" Kyuhyun tersenyum menang saat dilihatnya Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sini, aku lihat." Sungmin meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya lembut. Sesekali ia juga meniupnya. "Apakah masih sakit?" Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang pada awalnya tengah memandangi Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengusap dan meniup pergelangan tanggannya dengan senyum kemenangan langsung berubah menatap Sungmin dengan binar-binar kesakitan. "Ahh! Sakit sekali Min! kau tadi memukulnya keras sekali."

"Benarkah? _Mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud Kyu, aku han.." perkataan Sungmin langsung terputus saat Kyuhyun melettakan jarinya di bibir unik Sungmin.

"Sssstt. Aku tahu cara agar rasa sakit ini hilang." Kyuhyun langsung menampakkan seringaian kebanggaannya saat melihat Sungmin yang kini menatapnya penasaran.

"Benarkah? apa itu? Cepat katakan! Aku akan melakukan apapun."

"Bercinta."

"_Mwo?"_

"_Ne. _dengan kau bercinta dengan ku maka rasa sakit itu akan langsung hilang begitu saja."

"Ya! Itu kemauanmu! Tidak akan, ish!" Sungmin kembali memukul Kyuhyun. Bukan di pergelangan tangannya, tapi di kepalanya.

"_Appo _Min!" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap dahi nya yang baru saja dengan mulusnya dipukul oleh kelinci manisnya.

"Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh! Atau aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan aktivitas ranjang dengan mu lagi! Cepat lanjutkan pekerjaaanmu!" Sungmin mendelik lucu lalu kembali melakukan kegiatan mengaduk adonannya.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. "Tadi kau bertanya, lalu aku jawab. Tapi kau malah jadi marah." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menuangkan cream ke mangkok untuk olesan kue saat matang nanti.

"Aku tidak akan marah kalau kau tidak aneh-aneh."

"Aku tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh."

"Hey, apa menurutmu melakukan aktivitas ranjang di tengah-tengah padatnya jadwal kita seperti sekarang itu tidak aneh, hm?" Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun setelah memasukkan adonan kue ke dalam oven.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Sedangakan Sungmin mendengus sebal lalu melepaskan celemeknya. Ia lebih memilih membersikan peralatan dapur daripada meladeni pikiran mesum Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kyunnie, kau harus tanggung jawab!" Sungmin menoleh sebal pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menikmati kue nya.

"_Mwo? _Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran.

"Lihatlah rasa kue ini." Sungmin menyodorkan(?) piring kue nya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengiris sedikit ujung kue lalu memakannya. "Memangnya apa yang salah? Kue ini enak."

"Iya, tetapi terlalu manis karena kau tadi menambahkannya banyak gula." Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya imut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis lalu menarik dagu Sungmin untuk menatapnya. "Kau tahu kenapa tadi aku menambahkannya banyak gula?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Karena aku suka semua hal yang manis. Sepertimu, Min."

"Aku?"

"_Ne. _Karena kau sangat manis. Jadi aku menyukaimu. Ah.. _ani, _aku mencintamu."

"Aku tampan Kyu!"

"Baiklah. Kau manis dan tampan." Jawab Kyuhyun setengah tidak ikhlas. Sedangkan Sungmin dengan wajah memerahnya, hanya tersenyum puas lalu melanjutkan memakan kuenya. "_Gomawo _Kyunnie."

"Min?"

Sungmin menoleh. "Hm?"

"Apa kau tak merindukanku?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti. "_Mwo?"_

"_Ne. _Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku merindukan saat little Cho bersarang di tubuhmu."

Sungmin langsung merasakan hawa mesum menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya. "Ap.. apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin Min. sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya bukan? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan jadwalmu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sangat tersiksa.

"Ta.. tapi Kyu, besok jadwal kita padat."

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum senang saat kelinci manisnya itu mulai terpancing. "Aku akan lembut. Dan aku hanya melakukannya sebentar, aku berjanji sebelum para member datang aku sudah menyelsaikannya."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Ia menimang-nimang permintaan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia juga sangat merindukan Little Cho, tapi di tengah jadwalnya yang sangat padat begini, apa mungkin? Belum lagi besok ia harus melakukan pemotretan untuk Drama Musical terbarunya. Ia tidak mau terlihat aneh dan kesulitan berjalan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sedang bingung langsung melancarkan aksinya merayu Sungmin. "Min, kau tahu kenapa kue ini enak? Itu karena kita menambahkannya gula. Seperti aku, aku akan merasa sangat bahagia dan semakin mencintaimu saat kau memperlakukan ku dengan manis. Contohnya seperti saat kita bercinta. Oh ayolah, apa kau tak merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Min. sangat." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh keyakinan. (emang apa hubungannya kue sama bercinta? :D)

"Baiklah! Ayo kita bercinta."

**GOTCHA!** Ini lah Sungmin, ia akan luluh saat ia diperlakukan manis oleh Kyuhyun. Ia menjadi merasa sangat dicintai dan dibutukan oleh Kyuhyun. Bukankah memang begitu?

"_Jinjja?"_

"_Ne. _tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan lama."

"_Araesso."_

Kyuhyun langsung mendorong sedikit meja ruang tengah agar memberikan tempat yang lebih luas untuk mereka. Ia juga langsung mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke lantai yang hanya di lapisi oleh karpet tipis dan menindihnya.

Sungmin menatap horror Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya. "Apakah kita akan melakukannya di sini, Kyu?"

"_Ne. wae? _Bukankah menyenangkan bila melakukannya di sini? Aku sudah tidak tahan." Jawab Kyuhyun santai lalu langsung membawa Sungmin kedalam ciuman panjang.

Dan berlanjutlah aktivitas bercinta mereka dengan dihiasi oleh desahan-desahan manis dari bibir Sungmin.

.

_So, biarkan mereka melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Saling memuaskan sampai keduanya merasa puas. Saling mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka. Kita hanya perlu mempercayai mereka kan?  
KyuMin is REAL !_

**0o0o0o0**

Hwaaaaaa *jebur laut* #plak.

Apakah ini bisa di sebut rate M?  
Saya bener2 gak ngerti dengan apa yg saya tulis ini :D tiba2 ide ini muncul pas saya dan mama saya bikin kue strawberry kemarin minggu *gaada yg nanya* :D  
dan jadilah cerpen aneh bin ajaib ini dan pastinya typo bertebaran, hahaha :D

So, review atau tidak, itu hak kalian :)

Well, Big thanks buat yang udah nge-review cerpen2 saya sebelumnya :D gomawo juga buat yang udah baca :)

Salam, JoYers :) saranghae :)


End file.
